


Ambreigns OneShot

by HeelWifeFaceLife



Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-15
Updated: 2015-04-15
Packaged: 2018-03-23 02:34:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3751120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeelWifeFaceLife/pseuds/HeelWifeFaceLife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Old Ambreigns oneshot.<br/>Brought over from FanFic.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambreigns OneShot

Dean was waiting impatiently for Seth to get the fuck out of the shower, their match finished half an hour ago and at this point just going back to the hotel in his Shield gear was seeming like a better plan than waiting for Seth to finish his endless routine of whatever the hell it was he was doing in there. Finally just as he was about to give up Seth drifted lazily out of the shower before simply picking up his bag and leaving with a slightly distracted “See you guys later”.  
“About god damn time” Dean muttered as flinging a towel over his shoulder as he marched towards the shower before finding himself at an abrupt stopping. It took a second but he eventually noticed the reason for his sudden stop in the form of Roman who seemed to have had the same idea at the same time and had managed to jam into the door frame.  
“You can fuck off” growled Dean irritatedly. It had been a long day and he had been in a bad enough mood to begin with even before Seth’s insistence on showering first and then taking forever about it.  
“I don’t think so, I’m next, I called it when Seth was in there. Just cause you don’t listen doesn’t mean you can do whatever you want” Roman replied calmly, staring down at Dean with those piercing grey eyes that made him feel as if he was looking straight into his thoughts. He went to push the smaller man out of the way to get into his rightfully called shower but met resistance when Dean pushed him back before squeezing through the gap. “Get your ass back out here now Ambrose, you can have next but I want to get back, I’ve got my girl calling on Skype”  
“Fuck You. I’ve got shit to do as well and I’m already here so unless you want to fucking share a shower with me you can just fucking wait” came the reply over the sound of running water.  
Normally he would have told him to watch his fucking mouth but waited anyway but it had a been a long time since he’d manage to get some time with his girl and if she couldn’t make it out here to him then watching her on their web chats would do for now. Although he loved her he had to admit there was only so much jacking off to a webcam a guy could go through before he started to miss an actual fuck. And so after shaking his head to get ready of the distracting mental picture of their last ‘chat’ Roman set his jaw straight and stormed into the shower.  
“What the fuck is wrong with you man?! Jesus, I was fucking kidding dude.” Dean yelled when Roman turned around the corner of the shower cubicle.  
Roman smirked slightly at Dean’s suddenly concerned face before pulling his boxers down and throwing them next to Deans already discarded underwear just around the corner.  
“Get over it, it’s a big enough cubicle and I don’t have time for your shit tonight, if I miss my girl it’ll be you making it up to me” muttered Roman with a laugh as he pushed Dean out of the way slightly to get under the steaming water.  
“You fucking wish” Dean mumbled but found himself turning away slightly as the thought of what exactly making it up to Roman might mean began to take effect on him. Roman noticed the change of atmosphere and Dean suddenly edging away from him and wondered briefly what the fucking could be wrong with him now before shrugging and reaching across, past Dean to get the shower gel. Dean felt the sudden pressure of Romans arm stretching across his back, pressing down slightly and felt the muscle tense as he reached for the shower gel. His cock, which had already been beginning to harden at the sight of Roman naked and wet as well as his earlier suggestive remarks, began to harden in spite of himself. Before Dean had a chance to turn away Roman glanced around and then quickly turned back trying to pretend he hadn’t seen his team mates hard cock being drenched in the water from the showering and hoping it was just a reaction to the water pressure and not a response to their current situation.  
Dean caught Romans quick turn out of the corner of his eye and inwardly cursed. He had felt the attraction Roman many times before but had never intended to act on it. As far as Roman knew Dean was straight, as emphasised by the many nights they’d spent out together helping Dean pick up chicks. Of course Roman had never been there the other nights, the nights when he’d went out with Seth and ended up drinking far more than he should have and waking up with a dull ache inside of him the next day followed by a quick dash out of some guys apartment before he woke up. Dean didn’t really mind who he was fucking or who was fucking him and generally wouldn’t go out of his way to get anyone to do either but ever since they’d met Roman had made him feel something. Seeing Roman glance over Dean knew he’d blew it, Roman could clearly see his hard cock and would surely have out two and two together and realised the reason for it. At this point all was pretty much lost.  
“Fuck it” murmured Dean as he glanced over waiting for Roman to turn back.  
Just as he finished rinsing himself Roman made to turn around get out of the shower, and, if he was being honest away from the creeping sexual tension he bizarrely found himself feeling between himself and his team mate.  
As he did he suddenly felt a tug on his neck and found his face being pulled down toward Deans. Suddenly his soft lips were pressing against his and for 2 whole seconds Roman froze. Then slowly he began to kiss him back, deep kisses, pressing his lips against deans and feeling the softness of his lips against the harsh stubble of his face. He knew the longer he stood their kissing him the more chance there was of someone walking in but he couldn’t seem to stop his mouth of move himself away. After a few minutes he felt a pressure against his lips and opened his mouth to allow the probing tongue to enter, he felt teeth brush his lip and tensed. Fuck no. If they were going to do this it was going to be done one way and that was that.  
He suddenly bit down hard on Deans lip until he could taste the tangy metallic of blood seep into his mouth and started to use his tongue to apply pressure until he was thoroughly in control of the kiss. He felt Dean moan into his mouth and with their bodies pressing closed together could feel his hard cock twitch against him. After biting down on his lip to elicit another moan from Dean he sudden pulled away.  
Dean looked up at him shocked and crestfallen, not now, after they’d gone this far, surely he couldn’t be about to leave him like. For a few second Roman stared smugly back at him enjoying the effect he was having on the smaller man as he watched him squirm awkwardly in front of him.  
Suddenly Dean felt a strong pull on his should and found himself spun around so the Samoan’s long thick cock was press against back and with hard, muscled arm flat against his chest keeping him there.  
“Is that what you’ve been wanting pretty boy? You that much of a slut? Huh?” Roman muttered into his ear as he felt Dean press himself back even harder against his cock. Dean could only let out a whine in response but that way his cock hardened even further to flatten against his stomach told Roman all he needed to know.  
He started to kiss the back of his neck before nibbling lightly on it and eventually sinking his teeth harder into the skin until he felt Dean open his mouth to let out a moan, Roman took this opportunity to shove 2 thick fingers into Dean’s mouth. He felt him tense for a second before realising what was happening and beginning to lick and suck his fingers. He continued to rub himself against his ass for a few minutes enjoying the sensation of Dean’s tongue expertly wetting his fingers and nibbling gently on the tips before he eventually couldn’t take it anymore. He pulled his fingers out of Dean’s mouth and took step back. Dean whined at the sudden loss of feeling and beginning to step back to try and feel Roans hard cock against him when he suddenly felt a pressure against his ass. He took a breath to relax and felt Romans large hand against his ass check as his two fingers sank inside of him. Turning back Dean could see the lust in the larger man’s eyes as he stared intently at Deans ass, watching as his fingers disappeared inside his ass before pulling them back out and roughly shoving them all the way back in again. He couldn’t stop staring at how fucking sexy he looked and began to feel the pull of need in his own cock. He reached a hand down and began to stroke himself rhythmically in time with his fingers as they fucked Dean’s ass, the moaning from the man in front of him spurring him on. Suddenly he felt himself about to lose control and he stooped.  
Taking a breath he pulled him fingers out of Deans ass and forced himself to move his own hand away from his cock before he lost it right then without ever getting to feel the tight ass he wanted. As Dean looked back shocked and wanton Roman couldn’t help but smile.  
“What’s wrong huh? You wanting to feel something a bit bigger and that slutty ass of yours? Is that it? You want me to fuck you pretty boy?”  
Dean let out something across between a moan and a whimper before finally forcing himself to look Roman dead in the eye and simply muttered “Yes”.  
That one word was all it took for Roman. He spun Dean around and press his back down so he was bent over, supporting his own weight against the wall of the shower cubicle. Roman had never even thought about fucking a guy before but the sight of him bent over, his tight muscled ass so open to him and his eyes back with lust there was no way he was turning back now. Roman wet his cock with saliva before lining it up against his entrance. He had intended on easing it in slowly, unsure of what, if any, experience the other man had in this area but any thoughts of that were wiped from his mind when he felt Dean push back hard and his whole thick length slid deep inside his tight hole.  
Dean let out a satisfied whine as he felt Roman sink into him and heard the growl from the Samoans chest as he accustomed himself to the feeling of him. They stood there motionless for a second before Dean finally glanced back and whispered “fuck me”.  
He didn’t need to tell him twice and the larger man began to him hard. Relentless slamming his hard thick length into him until Dean felt like he wasn’t going to be able to hold out anymore. Dean began stroking his own cock in time with the thrusts and felt Roman begin to tense inside of him. He could feel his prostrate being pounded and that, coupled with his own stroking and the sheer dominance of the larger man still pounding his ass into submissions finally tipped him over the edge. He felt his release with a moan as creamy liquid splattered onto the damp tiled floor. His hole tensing its release was finally tipped Roman over the edge of the orgasm he had been trying to hold back on and he released into Deans ass. Hot, creamy liquid seeping out of him and filling the younger man up with a satisfied sigh.  
After a minute of two and standing like this Roman released his cock from Dean’s now sore, red ass and glanced down at him awkwardly. He had no idea what he was meant to say or do now. How the hell had he fucked his working relationship up this badly? Thing were definitely going to be awkward from now. Just as he began to let his thought settle around him Roman noticed Dean calmly stand up before jumping back under the water to rinse of the remnants of his release from his hand.  
Turning back to Roman with a wink Dean stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist before picking up his previously discarded boxers.  
“Tell your girlfriend said Hi bro, I’ll see you at the hotel later” and with that walked calmly back into the locker room leaving his stunned team mate staring after him shaking his head.


End file.
